Machinima Episode 4
by Great White Chief
Summary: Still no title. After a small debate, this episode was changed from 2 to 4. Please review, whether you liked it or not. And tell us ways to improve if you didn't like it.


Dowell stands outside the doorway to the squad's bunks. Dowell throws a grenade into the room. Grenade explodes

Dave: (Off screen) Holy Shit!

(Note: This is all shot from one camera angle)

Opening

**(The squad is outside the base with Dowell facing the other squad members)**

Dowell: I understand that your wake-up call was a little unexpected. But a good soldier should expect something that is unexpected

Dave: You could have killed somebody!

Markus: Wasn't there a less….psychopathic way of waking us up?

Dowell: Like what?

Dave: Like a damn alarm clock!

Dowell: Alright. Fine, I will use a better method of waking you up that does not involve a grenade

Markus: Thank you

Dowell: Well, we are wasting daylight. On to your training.

Tim: Wait, if we expect something that is unexpected. Then we would expect it, which would mean it isn't unexpected. The only way to expect something unexpected would be to not know about the expected thing. But then we would expect it if we knew about it, so if we didn't know….expected…thing….and….. (Looks side to side) mom?...mom?

(Everyone staring at Tim)

Dave: What the hell is wrong with him?

Tim: (Walking toward Dave) Mom?

Dave :( Backs away) Get away from me!

**(At the landing pad)**

Markus: So what exactly did you do to him?

Dowell: I gave him some Ritalin. Should last long enough for him to recover from earlier.

Markus: I don't know why I'm asking this but…why is he so quiet?

Dowell: I'm not sure; I think it's an allergic reaction causing paralization in his jaw.

(Tim crouches up and down)

Dowell: And I have no idea why he's doing that

Dave: Well, look at the bright side. At least he's quiet

Markus: That is true

Dowell: Anyways, Today I will to teach you how to pilot an aircraft. Using my good friend The Eagle

Markus: The Eagle has fuel?

Dowell: Well of course. I'm not gonna teach you using those pansy flight simulators. Good future soldiers should practice in the real thing.

Markus: We've been trapped here with no power for three days and we had a way out the entire time!

Dowell: Way out?

Markus: Yes a way out! Think about it we have a falcon; falcons can fly, fly over the collapsed rocks, and get help.

Dowell: That's a great idea. Very clever Markus, very clever

Markus: Not really

**(Squad is now in aircraft)**

Dowell: When in an aircraft like The Eagle, you will use this to start it.

(The Eagle starts and lifts off the ground)

Dowell: And you will use this to go any direction. Like so

(The Eagle moves forward toward the island)

Dave: Why is that red light flashing?

Dowell: It would appear that I may have forgotten to refuel The Eagle

Markus: Perfect

**(Squad and The Eagle on an island)**

Dave: Damn it all!

Markus: Calm down Dave, we'll figure something out

Dave: We better figure something out. Or we're screwed!

Markus: (To sergeant) is there anything we can do with The Eagle?

Dowell: No it's drained of all its fuel

Markus: Well, maybe we can take off our armor and swim back to the base and-

Dowell: No, we can't do that

Markus: Why not?

Dowell: I filled this lake with mines.

(Dave walks up)

Dave: You're joking

Dowell: Nope I saw this movie once where a shark ate a bunch of people at some kind of ocean theme park. So I got the idea to rig the lake with mines and blow up any shark that comes by.

Markus: There are no damn sharks on this planet!

Dave: And how the hell would a shark get into the lake?

Dowell: A good soldier should always be prepared for anything

Markus: Then why didn't you fuel The Eagle?

Dowell: Some soldiers are forgetful. I forgot to be prepared.

Markus and Dave: (Sigh)

**(Time has passed, squad still on the island)**

Dave: Wait, don't falcons have SOS beacons in them?

Markus: That's right. We can fire one off and get help.

Dowell: Actually, we can't.

Markus: Why not?

Dowell: About a week ago I was clearing out some trees. I ran out of rockets, so I just fired the SOS beacon at them. Exploded on impact and the trees still stood. They won that round

Dave: Don't we have any flares?

Markus: We used them all up to light the base at night

Dave: Mark, can I talk to you in private?

Markus: (pause) okay

(Dave and Markus walk away from Tim and Dowell)

Dave: It looks like it's going to take a long time to get off this island

Markus: No shit, where are you going with this?

Dave: Well, I think we need to decide who we're going to eat first

Markus: We've only been here for an hour and you're already thinking about that?

Dave: Mark….we need to plan this out. I can't believe I'm saying this but, we need to do what the sergeant says. We need to be prepared

Markus: Fine (sigh), who did you have in mind?

Dave: I think we should start with Tim. I hate him and we won't be of any use to us

Markus: I feel the same way about him, but I think we should eat Sergeant Dowell. We both know we're smarter than him, and he has more muscle, so he'll have more meat to eat

Dave: He's a trained soldier, he'll put up fight

Markus: Not if we kill him in his sleep

Dave: That's right. I never thought about that

Markus: I know you didn't

Dave: Smart ass

Markus: Dumb ass

**(More time has passed)**

(Tim walks over to Markus)

Markus: What is it Tim?

(Tim squats down then jumps)

Markus: I don't understand

(Tim runs back and forth, stops, and jumps)

Markus: Tim, I don't know what that means!

(Tim jumps three times)

Markus: Tim, you suck at charades. Do something else.

(Tim pauses, then jumps again)

Markus: I'm done Tim. Just go somewhere where I can't see you

(Tim jumps)

Markus: Now!

(Tim runs away and hides)

Dave: God he is even more annoying

Dowell: The Ritalin must be affecting he brain too. Maybe I should have given him only one dose

Dave: You sound tired sergeant. Are you sleepy?

Dowell: Not at all. I am perfectly awake

Dave: Alright

**(More time passes)**

Dave: Damn this

Dowell: Don't worry Dave; I'm sure somebody will see us

Dave: I'm on the verge of losing it sergeant. I-

Tim: (Walks toward the group) my mouth hurts

Dave: No. No. That's it; I'm not going to take it anymore!

(Dave hits Dowell with his gun; Dowell falls motionless to the ground)

Markus: Dave!

Dave: Shut up Mark, they have to die.

Markus: You need to relax

Dave: No, I need to live

Markus: Okay, then just kill these two and we can eat

Tim: Oh good, I'm really hungry

Markus: Shut up Tim

Dave: There is no we Mark, there is only me

Markus: You are not going to kill me

Dave: Yes I am. I'll kill you and eat you

Markus: Put down the gun, or I'll make you put it down

Dave: Die!

(Dave, screaming, runs toward Markus, jumps, and hit's him with his gun)

Markus: You ass!

(Markus runs toward Dave. Markus hits Dave. Dave hits Markus. Markus hits Dave twice and Dave falls to the ground motionless)

Markus: (Groan) Tim, get the first aid kit out of the falcon

Tim: But it doesn't have any fuel

Markus: Please, I need help

Tim: Well don't worry Markus; I'm sure help will be here soon

Markus: (Groaning and falling to the ground) Tim!

(Screen fades to black)

**(Back at the base)**

(Markus get's off the ground)

Markus: My head

Tim: You're awake from your nap!

Markus: I wasn't...ow...taking a nap. Wait, we're back at the base!

(Sergeant gets up)

Dowell: What happened?

Markus: We made it back to the base!

Dowell: Excellent. How'd we make it back?

Tim: A mail plane flew by, they saw us, and they gave us a ride

(Dave gets up)

Dave: (groan)

Markus: That's great, when is the repair crew going to come?

Tim: What?

Markus: The repair crew we were trying to fly to

Tim: Oh, I forgot about that

Markus: What!

(Dowell looks over)

Dowell: Hot damn, they saved The Eagle!

Markus: (looks over, happy) Good, fuel it up

Tim: Yay, we get to go on another adventure. Like that spider guy, or that nice ghost, or those kids that travel with a talking dog, or that that one guy that fought a bear and

Markus: Tim, your ruining your one moment of success. Just be quiet.

Dave: (groaning) I think my skull cracked

Markus: Well, you deserve it. Let's go

(Tim and Markus run off screen. While Dave slowly walks off screen groaning in pain)

(Later, Dowell drives a Mongoose into the bunks)

Dave screams

Markus: How is this any way better!

Credits


End file.
